A plasma display panel (PDP) of the type described above is known from EP-A-0 779 643. This document states measures of raising the luminance of such a panel. Inter alia, a favorable composition of the gas discharge mixture (between 10% and less than 100% xenon) is proposed for this purpose. A higher percentage of xenon is assumed to increase the quantity of UV radiation and thus to increase the number of photons incident on the fluorescent material for converting UV radiation into visible light.